Tout se termine
by laptiteanaelle
Summary: Une raison de vivre est aussi une bonne raison pour mourir. Attention !Usage de drogue explicite !


_Si tu savais combien je t'aime, combien tu es nécessaire à ma vie, tu n'oserais pas t'absenter un seul moment. Tu resterais toujours auprès de moi, ton cœur contre mon cœur, ton âme contre mon âme. – Victor Hugo _

_X_

_X_

Sherlock rentra dans l'appartement vide et silencieux. Il déposa son écharpe bleutée et son manteau couteux sur le canapé et resta là, debout au milieu de la pièce, le regard perdu dans le vide, complètement immobile. Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes, il sortit de son mutisme et secoua la tête avant de papillonner des yeux, revenant à la réalité. D'un pas lent, il se traina jusqu'à son fauteuil et s'affala nonchalamment, tendant ses jambes de toutes leur longueur et laissant pendre ses bras dans le vide, il fixa le siège face à lui et se perdit dans ses pensées.

x

L'absence de présence sur le siège en face de lui ne fit que renforcer son désarroi et sa profonde tristesse. Il sentit son cœur se serrer et il déglutit, fermant les yeux pour chasser cette vision de son esprit.

x

3 heures. Cela faisait trois heures maintenant que John Watson était père. Bien sûr, le détective avait été présent pendant l'accouchement. Il attendait, anxieux, que son ami sorte de la salle de travail et vienne lui présenter le nouveau-né. Une fille. C'était une fille. Le monde de Sherlock s'était effondré quand il avait déduit que Marie était enceinte. Naturellement, il n'avait rien laissé paraître, il ne pouvait pas avoir l'air abattu pendant le mariage de son bloggeur. Mais quand il était rentré chez lui au 221B, seul, il avait tout fait pour retenir les larmes qui commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux. Son meilleur ami, John Watson, était maintenant marié et futur père. Cette nouvelle le brisa. Ainsi, il se retrouvait isolé de sa nouvelle vie, il était abandonné. Il savait parfaitement que le blond ne resterait pas avec lui pour toujours mais il n'avait de cesse de se répéter que tout pouvait changer. Que cela resterait à jamais : Sherlock Holmes et John Watson contre le monde entier. A force de ressasser les mêmes idées tous les jours, il avait fini par croire à ses mensonges. Rien n'est éternel. C'est un principe fondamental que lui, sociopathe de haut niveau essayait d'oublier. Pendant la grossesse de Marie, il faisait tout pour se convaincre que ses illusions pouvaient encore être réelles. Que la vie qu'il connaissait avec le docteur continuerait toujours, malgré la famille de celui-ci. Mais quand il vît le nouveau-né dans les bras de son père, quand il aperçut le sourire radieux de l'ancien soldat illuminer son visage, quand il se rendit compte que lui, Sherlock, était maintenant bannit de cette vie de famille qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais, son cœur se déchira. Il sût que tout était fini. Et il tomba dans un désespoir sans fin.

x

Une raison de vivre est aussi une bonne raison de mourir.

x

Cette citation le frappa de plein fouet. Il ne savait plus d'où il la connaissait et s'étonnait lui-même de ne pas l'avoir effacé de son palais mental. John Watson était sa raison de vivre, il ne le savait que trop bien. Mais quand votre raison de vivre vous abandonne, que ce passe-t-il ? Il médita sur cette question, toujours affalé sur son fauteuil, les mains jointes. Plusieurs heures passèrent ainsi. Il sortit de son état comateux à la tombée de la nuit. Ne faisant pas attention aux différents messages et appels qu'il avait reçu entre temps, il se leva difficilement et se dirigea vers sa chambre, ses pas claquant sur le sol usé, résonnant faiblement dans l'appartement morne et désert. Il avait prit sa décision.

x

Troisième latte de parquet en partant du mur de droite, dans le fond de la pièce. Cette cachette, il l'avait trouvé le premier jour, dès son emménagement, et avait sût immédiatement comment il l'utiliserait. Il souleva délicatement la planche de bois, celle-ci laissant alors apparaître une modeste boîte en métal terne au couvercle légèrement cabossé, portant sur lui les traces des années écoulées. Il prit l'objet en main, ne prenant pas la peine de remettre la latte de parquet en place, et retourna dans le salon où il se rasseya sur son fauteuil qu'il avait tant malmené autrefois. Il posa la boîte sur ses genoux et l'ouvrit. Elle contenait tout le matériel nécessaire pour un shoot d'héroïne. Il savait qu'un jour, il replongerait. Mais il ne pensait pas que ce serait pour ces raisons. Lui qui était censé être un sociopathe sans cœur.

x

Seringue, eau injectable, cuillère, coton et tampon sec, filtre, tampon d'alcool, acide ascorbique, garrot. Tout y était, il avait acheté la drogue sur le chemin vers Baker Street à un petit dealer de son réseau de SDF. Voir ainsi ces objets réuni lui rappela des souvenirs de sa période de drogué, ses moments sombres. Il refaisait connaissance avec ses anciens démons. Il regarda longtemps tous ces articles avant de se mettre à l'œuvre.

x

Après avoir déposé l'héroïne dans la cuillère, il y ajouta une petite quantité d'acide ascorbique et versa de l'eau stérile dans le mélange. Il sortit alors un briquet d'une des poches de son pantalon et chauffa le tout jusqu'à ébullition. Il mit ensuite un filtre à la seringue et pompa le liquide en entier. Il ne prit pas la peine de désinfecter et serra directement le garrot autour de son bras. Il passa délicatement son doigt sur la peau fine de l'intérieur de son bras et, ayant trouvé une veine propice à l'injection, il enfonça la seringue dans celle-ci et laissa se répandre la drogue dans son organisme.

x

Il ferma les yeux, appréciant cette sensation qui parcourait son corps. Il avait fait ces gestes de manière méthodique, expérimentée. Il savait aussi qu'il n'avait pas assez dilué l'héroïne, qu'elle était trop pure. L'avait-il fait délibérément ou non ? Il ne pourrait le dire. Il connaissait les conséquences de ses actes. Le scientifique qu'il était, savait de ce qui allait se produire. Il vida son esprit de toutes pensées parasites et se laissa porter par la substance qui coulait maintenant dans ses veines.

x

Alors qu'il sombrait doucement, il entendit des pas dans la pièce, des pas rapides se dirigeant vers lui. Etait-ce la réalité ou alors un rêve ? Il n'était plus en état de décider. Bien qu'il se sentait défaillir, il aperçu un homme à ses côtés. Il l'entendait parler mais ne comprenait pas ces mots, son cerveau commençant à s'embrouiller. Il sentit alors qu'on le secouait, qu'on l'enlaçait, et son visage s'humidifia des larmes salées de l'individu.

x

Ses pupilles se contractèrent pour n'être plus que des petits points, sa peau devint froide, humide et bleuâtre, sa respiration se ralentit et, dans son dernier souffle, alors qu'il reconnaissait l'homme qui le tenait dans ses bras comme un père, un sourire emplit de tristesse se dessina sur son visage et, tout en le regardant, il murmura :

- Je suis heureux de vous voir Greg.

_X_

_X_

_Le suicide__! __Mais c'est la __force __de ceux qui n'en ont plus, c'est __l'espoir __de ceux qui ne croient plus, c'est le sublime __courage__ des__vaincus__. – Guy de Maupassant_


End file.
